La Roseraie
by EmmatomS-M
Summary: [Fanfiction Historique] Dans un chemin de rose, couleurs divergentes entre le rose, le rouge et le blanc, deux regards. S'entremêlent. Se déchire. Pour mieux se réunir. Un Drago en Duc libertin, Hermione en servante au caractère de fer mais bouleversé par son fâcheux destin. Deux êtres torturés par la vie qui se rejoigne au milieu d'une corolle de fleurs.


**Bonjour à tous !** Que dire ? Tout d'abord, je vais donner quelques précisions sur cette histoire un peu hors normes :

-L'histoire se passe au 19 ème siècle.

-Hermione a 20 ans, Drago en a 35.

-L'histoire ne contient aucun rapport avec le monde d'HP … à part les personnages (Merci J.K *-*)

-La fanfiction n'est pas totalement rédigé donc … les publications ne seront pas tout de suite régulière.

-Cette histoire n'a pas de bêta pour le moment. Si quelqu'un veut se dévouer AMEN. Car reverso ne corrige que partiellement.

Voilà. Maintenant passons au bla bla … Donc, ça, _**La Roseraie**_, ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, ni ma première Dramione (j'écris que ça en même temps …). Elle est basée sur des romans historiques que je lis depuis 2009 et dont je suis totalement gaga (n'est pas Bewitch:p ). J'adore la romance et vuala … Vous pouvez avoir un extrait de ma biblio sur mon profil !

J'ai écrit Soul Mates (voir mon profil) qui est une histoire qui a été écrite avec mes expériences de jeune ado ... (J'ai presque 18 ans mais osef) Et donc, je n'ai plus vraiment le même niveau d'écriture ! (HEUREUSEMENT :| ) Donc voilà ... Juste pour raconter ma vie.

Ne soyez pas** indulgents **mais** objectifs** ! Et constructif pas de « ohlol... non mais c nul vazy lache » Merci beaucoup ! Mes yeux n'en seront que moins aveugles ... (Ca veut rien dire mais je me suis comprise)

Voilà, bref. On se retrouve en bas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages, sauf la story, appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**1820, non loin de Londres, dans un village reculé.**_

_Deux ans que cela durait. Deux ans que sa mère ne cessait de plonger dans la folie. Depuis la mort du père de Hermione, sa mère avait contracté une grave maladie du cœur. Bien que le médecin ne lui ait pas donné plus de quelques mois à vivre, sa mère s'était peu à peu remis de sa grosse fatigue … Malheureusement, son cœur, lui, n'avait pas cessé de s'épuiser. Le stress, avait dit le docteur. Beaucoup trop de stress pour cette femme en plein deuil. _

_Hermione n'avait, tout d'abord, pas eu les sous pour la soigner. Puis elle avait réussi, quelques semaines plus tard, à se faire engager par une grande famille de noble. Les Parkinson. _

_La jeune femme avait toujours était habituée à travailler. Aussi bien dans les champs, qu'ailleurs. Elle avait été élevée dans un village qui n'habitait pas plus de 500 habitants et où tout le monde se connaissait. Elle avait aimé cette vie humble, jusqu'à la mort de son père. Quand il mourut dans des circonstances peu honnêtes, la jeune Hermione dû prendre sur elle pour s'occuper de la maison et de sa mère. Et quand les sous ne rentrèrent plus, son père ne travaillant plus, elle dût prendre la décision de devenir servante ..._

Hermione, assise à la petite table en bois de la cuisine sursauta en entendant le long sifflement de la bouilloire sur le feu. En sursautant, elle se leva et la porta sur le petit buffet. Elle soupira. Voilà où elle en était à présent … Condamnée à servir du thé à des gens qui ne la regardaient même pas …

Sentant ses yeux s'embuer, elle refoula ses pensées négatives et remplit la théière en porcelaine blanche, décoré de fleur bleues. Elle disposa sur une grande assiette des biscuits ainsi que du chocolat. Des friandises que Hermione n'avait pas mangé depuis tellement longtemps. Elle n'avait plus eu les sous pour s'offrir quelques délices de ce genre depuis deux ans.

La jeune fille observa son assiette avec une expression absente. Sa vie était un tel calvaire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie ici puisse être aussi … misérable. Si ce n'est plus que quand elle vivait encore avec sa mère.

Plaçant le tout sur un plateau, Hermione disposa les tasses du service de thé et souleva le plateau tout en se dirigeant vers le salon jaune. Le salon où la duchesse Pansy Parkinson recevait ses invités. Et quels invités … Millicent Bulstrode, duchesse mariée à un riche héritier et Astoria Greengrass, qui était promise au célèbre duc Drago Malefoy. Des femmes dont Hermione avait appris à se méfier. Elles méritaient tout son dédain et son ignorance.

En entrant dans le petit salon, Pansy se leva en lui lançant un regard furibond :

-Enfin ! Nous commencions à nous impatienter. Pose ça là et va ! S'exclama t-elle en balançant sa main comme si elle chassait une mouche.

La jeune servante pris sur elle, ignorant les regards et les souries méprisants des deux jeunes femmes assises en face de Pansy. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse entre les deux canapés et se dirigea vers la sortit.

-Pourquoi est-elle encore là ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une ''pauvre catin avide de ton argent'' ?

Un rire, qui venait de Pansy , résonna alors qu'Hermione refermait doucement la porte :

-Elle ne fera pas long feu ici, crois moi. Sa lenteur finira bien par avoir raison de la patience de mon mari.

Son mari … Son exécrable mari. Cet homme était tellement dégoûtant que rien que de penser à son visage, Hermione en eut la nausée. Voilà deux ans qu'Hermione était au service des ces gens et elle avait plusieurs fois écopé des avances du mari de Pansy. Ses avances salaces et crues … La jeune fille s'efforça au calme, tout en entendant résonner le rire suraigu de sa maîtresse.

Baissant les yeux, elle ne vit pas arriver l'homme de main de son maître, Marcus Flint.

-Hermione !

Celle-ci releva vivement la tête en entendant sa voix grave et haussa un sourcil interrogatif :

-Le maître veut du café. Tout de suite. Dans son bureau.

Il la regarda froidement, comme toujours, sans aucune marque de politesse. Elle hocha donc la tête et murmura un bref :

-Bien sûr. Je monte ça tout de suite.

A l'idée de devoir faire face, seule, à cet homme Hermione sentit la chair de poule recouvrir son corps. Elle n'était pas ud genre peureuse mais cet homme réussissait à lui faire faire des cauchemars.

Elle prépara le café, bien corsé, comme il l'aimait et se retint de cracher dedans ou de mettre beaucoup trop de sucre. Si elle faisait ça, s'ensuivrait une longue heure de correction bien placée. Le corps raide et la tête haute, Hermione remonta les escaliers, arrivant dans un couloir dont le sol était recouvert de beaux tapis persans et dont les murs étaient décorés de portraits de la famille Parkinson. Les dédaignant du regard, elle arriva à la troisième porte sur sa gauche et toqua.

-Entré ! hurla l'homme derrière la porte.

La brune ferma doucement les yeux en s'imposant le calme puis entra. Le bureau était immense, de grandes bibliothèques s'allongeaient sur plusieurs mètres, un petit coin salon improvisé était installé à sa gauche et tout au fond le bureau du duc Parkinson trônait, imposant et obscur. Hermione avança vers le bureau et regarda l'homme devant elle avec une petite crainte dans les yeux, bien qu'elle gardât la tête haute :

-Monsieur, je vous ai apporté votre café.

Le café n'était pas quelque chose dont les anglais raffolaient mais … lui, oui. Il prenait un malin plaisir à défiait certaines règles de a bienséance pour révolté toujours plus sa femme ou les gens qui l'entourait.

Il remonta la tête et ses yeux noirs la fixèrent, longuement avant qu'un sourire malsain ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

-Oh ! .. Ma servante préférée.

Hermione détourna les yeux puis posa la tasse sur son bureau avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Voilà, monsieur. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût, annonça-t-elle en ignorant la phrase de son maître.

-Ah mais … Il y a quelque chose qui serait encore plus à mon goût.

Il se leva et la jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'avança vers elle. Adrian tendit la main vers sa taille et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle poussait un cri effrayé.

-Chut … Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais , fit-il alors qu'il lui caressait la joue.

Hermionne tenta de le repousser mais il ne fit que plus resserrer son bras sur sa taille tellement fine par rapport à lui . Il la poussa sur son bureau, descendant son visage vers son cou, laissant sa langue glissait sur sa peau.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! hurla-t-elle mais rien n'y fit. Il rit et déchira vivement son col de servante avant de déboutonner sa robe.

-Je te vois … Depuis le début. Que tu en as envie … Tu en as tellement envie. Tu n'es pas la seule, remarque … assura-t-il en s'activant à caresser vivement sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Elle repoussa ses mains mais il la gifla.

-Calme toi donc ou je t'attache !

La jeune fille, sonnait par le coup qu'elle venait de prendre, ne réagit pas tout de suite, sa robe déboutonnait jusqu'au ventre. Mais quand elle sentit qu'il relevait ses jupes, elle hurla et griffa. Puis tâtonna derrière elle avant de réussir à saisir un vase … qu'elle lui éclata sur la tête. Il tomba net, à terre, du sang lui maculant le crâne.

Hermione l'observa en tremblant et gémissant … Qu'avait elle fait ? Était-il mort ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper et totalement sous le choc, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et Marcus arrivait en lui hurlant de lui expliquer. Elle secoua doucement la tête, son chignon totalement défait et ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant d'un air absent le corps allongé d'Adrian Parkinson.

Marcus se baissa et tâtonna son cou, à la recherche de son pouls.

-Il est vivant.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Non pas pour l'homme à terre mais pour elle. Elle savait que si il était mort, elle aurait été pendue sur le champ. Quelle que soit la raison de son attaque envers le duc. Elle ignora Marcus qui tentait de lui demander des explications et sorti précipitamment de la pièce.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit la valise qu'elle avait rangée sous son lit. Puis la remplit. Hors de questions qu'elle reste là, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle partirait le soir-même.

Ce n'est que quand elle commença à remplir sa valise, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait plus de travail et donc plus de salaire, donc plus rien pour payer le traitement de sa mère… Hermione se mit à pleurer, totalement désespérée … _Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir à présent ? _

C'est court. Faut pas oublier que c'est un prologue et ce n'est qu'une ébauche. Je trouve les dialogues très peu profond ... Et je dois avoir raison, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. je tenterais de m'améliorer tout au long de la rédaction de l'histoire ! J'écris cette Dramione, qui ne sera pas bien longue je pense, car je veux tester mes capacités à écrire de la romance historique. Donc voilà, lâchez vous sur les **_reviews _**! *-* (Je suis pas à la chasse au review, là c'est vraiment pour avoir des avis xD ... Qu'importe qu'il n'y en ait que deux par chapitre.)

On rencontrera Drago, mon Drago du 19 ème siècle sisi rpz, dans le prochain chapitre !:D


End file.
